The Writing on the (Facebook) Wall
by Codee21
Summary: Social media is great for staying in touch, but sometimes it masks more than it reveals. This is the next chapter in Yuuri and Victor's lives as told through the paper trails they leave behind - a compilation of posts, texts, tweets, phone calls and more that depict the drama, love, and heartbreak which ensue when Victor makes his comeback and Yuuri goes for the gold. Post season 1
1. December 17th - March 18th

Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for the YOI fandom (or for any fandom that isn't Harry Potter, actually...), so I hope you like it! The second part is already written and only requires a few little tweaks before it's ready for posting - expect an update in the next few days.

I absolutely love reviews, favorites, follows, and PMs - fire away!

Also, for my regular followers, I promise, **Thorns Have Roses is not dead**. I'm really, really sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I finally graduated college, and I'm so thankful it's given me more time to write!

Necessary disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Yuri On Ice_ or any related characters, etc. If I did play any role in its creation, we would have least gotten a reLeASe DatE fOr sEAsOn TWo BY nOw!

* * *

 **The Writing on the (Facebook) Wall**

 **Part One: December 17th - March 18th**

 **Victor Nikiforov** added one new photo

3 hours ago

Public

"It's finally starting to feel like home \\#^w^#/"

[image: A modern, brightly-lit apartment with polished wooden floors. In the center of the frame, a fuzzy poodle is sprawled out on a red couch. A square white table sits in the background, surrounded by four red chairs. The left wall of the room is taken up by a white staircase with glass bannisters. The right is made entirely of glass, through which snow can be seen falling lightly outside. ]

Liked by Chris Giacometti and 5.7K others 782 Comments 431 Shares

 _(Write a comment…)_

 **Phichit Chulanont** Beautiful! It looks like something from a home décor magazine! :D Are you guys all settled in?

Like Reply 3 hrs

 **Yuuri Katsuki** Not quite, but we're getting there. Heading to the rink tomorrow, though – Victor's itching to get back on the ice.

Like Reply 3 hrs

 **Phichit Chulanont** Yay! I'm so happy for you two, can't wait to see you at Four Continents! XOXO

Like Reply 3 hrs

 **Yuuri Katsuki** Same here, Peach ^.^ Skype me tomorrow?

Like Reply 3 hrs

 **Phichit Chulanont** Okie dokie!

Like Reply 3 hrs

 _View more comments_

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov** tagged **Yuuri Katsuki** and **Yuri Plisetsky** in a photo

20 min ago

Public

"RINKMATES! #stpetersburg #figuresk8ing #arentwecute"

[image: Yuri scowls at the camera from beneath a black hoodie embossed with a sequined cheetah. Victor and Yuuri flank him on either side, their arms wrapped around his shoulders, beaming.]

Liked by Otabek Altin and 9.6K others 1.3K Comments 879 Shares

 _(Write a comment…)_

 **Otabek Altin** :)

Like Reply 8 min

 **Yuri Plisetsky** Shut up Otabek

Like Reply 5 min

 _View more comments_

* * *

 **Yuuri Katsuki**

ykatsy

"Why is there so much snow. I can't see my own shoes. Help. #whydidImovetorussia"

7:38 PM – Dec 24

16 replies 32 retweets 867 likes

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov** tagged **Yuuri Katsuki** in two photos

53 min ago

Friends only

"Snowed in with this cuti Happy birthday to me ^_~"

[image: Victor kisses a blushing but happy Yuuri on the cheek as they lay on a red couch]

[image: A small, elaborately decorated cake sits on a white table. The glass wall behind it reveals that the sky outside is white with whirling snowflakes.]

Liked by Chris Giacometti and 56 others

 _(Write a comment…)_

* * *

 _( news/?83p4T)_

 **icenetwork** Schedule+Results Skaters News Photos Video

 **Latest News**

Katsuki clinches gold in Japan Championships _Read More_

Crispino twins sweep Italian Nationals _Read More_

Upstart Maria Prieto dominates Spanish competitions _Read More_

Skaters prepare for European Champs. and Four Continents _Read More_

From A to Z: Does the reward outweigh the risk? _Read More_

Hughes celebrates nuptials with grand ceremony _Read More_

Liu rallies for junior ladies gold; Lake overcomes loop troubles _Read More_

* * *

 **Phichit Chulanont** was attending Four Continents Figure Skating Championships with **Yuuri Katsuki** and **Victor Nikiforov**

1 day ago

Seoul, South Korea

Friends only

[image: Victor and Yuuri sit on a row of chairs in the rink's waiting room, surrounded by other skaters who are warming up and their coaches. Yuuri's head is turned into his coach's chest, eyes closed, face tense with discomfort. The former squeezes the latter's hand tightly, and the gold ring on his finger gleams in the light. Victor's lips are pressed to his boyfriend's forehead.]

* * *

 _( /watch?v=ZtfKap)_

 **YouTube**

[video: Yuuri skates to _Yuuri on Ice_ ; the performance is flawless and passionate. When Yuuri reaches the kiss and cry, Victor pulls him in for a deep kiss. The commentator chuckles. " _There's still no official word from either Katsuki or Nikiforov as to whether the gold bands they've been spotted wearing are indeed engagement rings, but really, I think this is all the answer we need - the love between this skater and his coach is palpable. But will their affections change when Nikiforov makes his highly anticipated comeback at the World Figure Skating Championships next month? It's hard to love someone when their chances of success depend upon your own failure."_

The judges' scores begin to appear on the board above one by one. _"Can he do it? It's going to be close…"_ The final number appears. _"Katsuki's score falls just shy of JJ Leroy's – he'll have to settle for silver. Still, this was a masterful performance – Katsuki will be a strong contender at this year's Worlds._ "]

"Yuuri Katsuki's Silver Medal Winning Performance at Four Continents– Men's Figure Skating"

 **Skating ISU** Subscribe 26K 3,332 views

 _Add Share …More_

* * *

 **New Patient Intake Form**

Patient's Name: _ _Yuuri Katsuki_ _

Date of Birth: _ _29 November, 1989_ _

Do you give permission for ongoing regular updates to be provided to your primary care physician? _ _yes_ _

What are the problems for which you are seeking help?

1\. _ _anxiety_ _ 

2. _ _panic attacks_ _

3.

Do you have friends and/or family who are supportive of your decision to seek treatment? _ _yes_ _

If you answered "Yes" to the above question, please provide us with an emergency contact. (Note: We will only disclose private information to your emergency contact with your consent, unless you or someone else is in immediate danger.)

Emergency Contact Name:_ _Victor Nikiforov_ _

Relationship to Patient: _ _fiancée_ _

Home: Cell: _727-808-1071_

Do you have any immediate questions for the therapist? Concerns?

 _Are you able to do remote sessions through Skype? I travel. Also, I really don't want to go on medication – I'm an athlete and I'm worried it will interfere with my abilities._

* * *

"Hey Peach, what's up?"

"My life is in shambles, Yuuri. Shambles!"

Phichit holds the phone so that his friend can see he's draped dramatically across his purple bedspread.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"The costume for my short program ripped today. Celestino sent it out to be repaired, but he's not sure it'll be fixed before Worlds."

"Oh God, that's awful!"

"Tell me about it. Yuuri, what am I going to doooooo?"

"Can you reuse an old costume of yours? Maybe that tuxedo from a few years ago? That one was pretty cool."

"Hmmm…It still fits me well, but it has absolutely no relationship to my theme."

The sound of blades hitting ice comes from Yuuri's side of the call.

"Is that Victor there with you?"

Yuuri angles the phone so that Phichit can see more of the rink behind him, shooting his friend a look that seems to say 'duh, of course.' Victor is skating laps, occasionally breaking the pattern to practice his jumps.

"Looking good," says Phichit. "Especially considering he hasn't skated in competition in almost a year."

"It's amazing, seeing how fast he's getting back into it."

Yuuri glances behind him quickly, then turns back to face the phone's camera and speaks with a lowered voice.

"I'm worried he's not disciplined enough, though."

Victor stumbles off the landing of a quadruple Salchow. He puts a hand on the ice, but quickly recovers and continues to skate.

"What do you mean?"

"He's just used to everything coming naturally, I think. And sometimes it does – but his skating has become unpredictable. Like he'll try a quad he used to be able to do with his eyes literally closed, and when he messes it up sometimes it throws him for a loop. And so he throws himself into it harder next time, instead of trying to improve his technique, so then he's not focused and messes up even more. It's taking a lot for him to get his body back to the level he was at, where it's all just effortless…and his age isn't making that easier."

"Oh wow. It sounds like he's struggling. Yakov must be going crazy."

"He is. He keeps trying to get Victor to buckle down and train – actually train – but whenever Victor does he always keeps stopping to turn and give me pointers when I'm there, or to text me about new combinations he wants me to try if I'm not.

"It sounds like he's having some serious problems focusing – does he not want to come back to skating?"

"No, he does. He's just, well… not used to having to try this hard. And he's worried that his return to skating, and needing more time for his own training than before, is interfering with my career. Which couldn't be farther from the truth – it's only because of him that I'm doing so well. But every time I mess up a jump or let go in a turn during practice, I think he feels unnecessarily guilty. And then I feel guilty when he messes up, because I know I'm distracting him."

Phichit sighs. "That's so sweet of you both. Stupid, but sweet. You have the best luck, Yuuri. You found your soulmate. And here I am with a ripped costume, a grumpy coach, and no love life whatsoever."

"Well I can't really do anything about Celestino and your love life other than give you advice, but you're more than welcome to borrow any of my old costumes if you think one of them will work."

Victor turns and notices that his boyfriend is no longer watching him. He makes his way over to the section of the boards Yuuri is leaning against. Once he's close enough, he wraps his arms around the younger man's torso and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey Phichit!"

"Hey Victor. How's the training coming?"

"It's a work in progress. It's hard, coming back after so long. Even for me." Victor winks. "How are things in Thailand?"

"Awful. Terrible. Horrible. One of my costumes is toast."

"I told him I'd see if one of my old ones would work well with his routine –"

"Take one of mine," interrupted Victor. "I have dozens of old costumes, I'm sure there must be at least one that would work well enough for you."

Phichit's face lights up at this. "Really? You're serious?"

Yakov begins yelling in the background, calling in Russian for Victor to resume his practice. Victor waves his hand dismissively in the direction of the sound.

"Of course. Any friend of Yuuri's is a friend of mine. Even if it's against my best interest to help you, since you'll be skating against us."

He turns to Yuuri and kisses him on the cheek. Yuuri blushes and looks down at his feet, smiling bashfully.

"There's pictures of all of them on my Facebook page, pick one and I'll ship it to you."

"Gahh, thank you thank you thank you! I'll get right on it!"

Victor nods and skates out of frame, calling across the ice to Yakov in Russian.

Yuuri laughs.

"Okay, see you Peach."

"Bye Yuuri! And don't worry about things with Victor – I mean, he's Victor Nikiforov! His skating will come together."

The call is disconnected.


	2. March 28th - March 31st

Part 2! Hope you like it!

I'm in the process of moving all my stuff over to Ao3 - you can find me there under the same username. I'll still be posting updates on all my works here as long as I can, but I'm worried that this story may technically go against one of ffn's policies regarding chat formats in stories. I've also heard that their formatting options are just generally better, and this story is incredibly dependent on formatting, obviously. So if this story gets pulled for some reason, you'll be able to find it on Ao3 soon.

* * *

The Writing on the (Facebook) Wall

Part 2: March 28th - March 31st

 **Victor Nikiforov**

v-nikiforov

"To my fans who are disappointed by today's outcome: Don't be. I'm not. I'm Yuuri's coach and S.O. I'm proud of him winning, even though…1/5"

11:36 PM – Mar 28

16 replies 41 retweets 891 likes

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov**

v-nikiforov

"…his getting gold means I took silver. Please stop harassing him. It's also been a year since I've competed – I'm nowhere near…2/5"

11:38 PM – Mar 28

4 replies 13 retweets 234 likes

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov**

v-nikiforov

"…the level I was last Worlds. At next season's GPF, we'll be on more even footing, and I will crush him :) Only kidding...mostly…3/5"

11:41 PM – Mar 28

23 replies 12 retweets 117 likes

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov**

v-nikiforov

"Now that Yuuri won gold I'd also like to formally announce our engagement, as per a promise we made. Though you probably already guessed 4/5"

11:43 PM – Mar 28

1,368 replies 5,943 retweets 66,622 likes

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov**

v-nikiforov

[image: Victor holds a gold medal hanging from Yuuri's neck in his right hand; his lips are pressed against it. Both the medal and the gold engagement ring on Victor's finger gleam brightly in the Shanghai skating rink's fluorescent lighting. Yuuri is blushing, a wide grin on his face.]

"So again, please don't say cruel things about my fiancée. Anyone who does isn't a true fan of mine. 5/5"

11:48 PM – Mar 28

1,488 replies 9,391 retweets 72,643 likes

* * *

 **BBC News Sports**

[live broadcast: Yuuri glides toward the middle of the rink to the sound of applause. Victor takes his place on the far side of the ice, and the cheers become deafening. The two are dressed in matching costumes adorned with golden chains and buttons; Victor sports a pink suit, while Yuuri's is blue.

 _"Next up in the World Championship Figure Skating Exhibition, we're jumping to gold medalist Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. Russian silver medalist Victor Nikiforov has ceded his right to skate his own individual exhibition performance. Instead, he will be skating with Katsuki to "Stay With Me," the song that won him the title at last year's Worlds."_

The music starts, slow and soft. The camera zooms in closely. Yuuri's arms move in time with the first few sad notes, as he turns around and around as if to look for someone who is not there. After a few moments he begins to truly skate, tracing a few lonely circles on the ice. He jumps once, twice, three times – and suddenly Victor is at his side as the camera's frame widens; the rink's lights change from a cold blue to a warm pink.

 _"They performed a version of this pair skate at the exhibition of the Grand Prix Final last December, but now that Nikiforov has made a comeback to the sport, there are rumors that they've made the routine a bit more challenging."_

Together, they twirl across the ice, performing effortless lifts and dips as they seem to focus on nothing but each other. Their movements are perfectly in sync; at times, in the heavily pigmented spotlight, it is difficult to tell where the body of one ends and that of the other begins.

The music begins to pick up speed. Without breaking stride, the pair enter a fast-paced step sequence. _"And now we're starting to see some of that added difficulty. Of course, Yuuri Katsuki is known for his intense, well-executed step sequences. Nikiforov seems to be struggling here a bit in his footwork, but he's certainly still keeping up with Katsuki. His struggles are comparable to the best performances of almost any other pro skater's life - he's certainly proven that time and time again."_ At the end of the step sequence, the two hold hands once more and enter a spiral. They revolve around each other, the strength in their grip the only thing keeping them from flying apart with the force of the spin.

 _"Of course, Nikiforov is getting to the age where most skaters retire, but something tells me this won't be his last competition."_

The music gets faster still, driving toward its inevitable crescendo. Yuuri and Victor end the spiral sequence and disentangle their clasped hands. They head to opposite ends of the rink. For a moment, the camera lingers on the space their linked hands were. It pans back out. The two skaters are moving toward each other quickly, now. It seems they will collide if one of them does not veer out of the way. At the last moment, both pull to their right. They pass each other narrowly and begin a jump sequence as they skate away from each other once more.

 _"Quad toe … into a triple toe! They nailed it! And it looks like they're both prepping to do another jump –"_

At the edge of one end of the rink, Yuuri executes a flawless quadruple flip – Victor's signature move. A dedicated fan of the sport would know that it is easily the best quad flip – maybe even quad – of his career.

On the other side of the rink, Victor falls.

From the moment he begins the jump, it is clear that something is off. He's too low. He begins to tilt, where he should be perfectly vertical. He only manages to get three and a half rotations in before his right skate hits the ground. His body surges forward as his feet fly out from underneath him. His left arm instinctively shoots out to stop himself from falling down completely, but even as his gloved wrist makes contact with the ice, skidding for a moment across its slippery surface, there's nothing he can do to right himself – the rest of his body is still in the air. His left hip is the second thing, after his wrist, to hit the ice. It lands hard, taking the full force of Victor's body weight, with a noise that can be heard over the loud operatic music even as it reaches its climax. He continues to roll, the momentum from his jump driving him into the boards. It looks like he strikes the back of his head, though the angle of the camera makes it impossible to be certain. The crowd lets out a collective gasp.

 _"Oh my - and it appears Victor Nikiforov has taken a pretty bad spill! He doesn't seem to be moving -"_

It is easy to distinguish the moment Yuuri puts together the gasping of the crowd and the thud Victor's body makes as it lands. For the first few seconds, he is still lost in the thrill of executing a perfect quad flip, an exuberant smile stretching his lips wide. The excitement seems to fade, however, as the grin quickly slips from his face. He whirls around, clearly searching for the silver-haired figure who should be skating back toward him now to finish the routine. His gaze pauses for a moment on where Victor's body should be. When he is finally convinced that his eyes are not deceiving him, that Victor is not there, he turns his head to search for him.

He starts skating frantically toward the other side of the rink when he sees. _"Victor?_ _ **VICTOR!**_ _"_

The frame zooms in on Victor's body. Yuuri and the medics arrive at his side at the same time. The Italian love song screeches to a halt. Victor lies still on the ice, his back pressed up against the boards, clutching his left hip with his right hand. He holds his left wrist out away from the rest of his body awkwardly. It is bent at an unnatural angle and is already beginning to swell. He looks up at the sound of Yuuri's voice. The camera catches a glimpse of his pale face - hair disheveled and sparkling blue eyes filled with a mixture of pain and disappointment and fear and even what looks like guilt - before the back of Yuuri's head blocks its view.

" _It looks like the medics are getting him on a stretcher. It's difficult to tell how serious the injury is, but stay tuned on our channel and on our website for the latest information on this top skater's status."_

The medics roll the stretcher bearing Victor carefully to the closest gap in the boards. The camera tracks them all the while, zooming in as far as it can go. Yuuri doesn't take the time to locate his skate guards when they step off the ice and onto the solid ground of the stadium - he only pauses a moment to yank the skates off, nicking a finger on one of the blades in his haste. They're unceremoniously tossed onto the ground the moment they're off as Yuuri runs to catch up with the stretcher in his bare feet. He chases after Victor and the medics as they exit the frame.]

 **Channel 23**

* * *

 **Yuuri Katsuki**

ykatsy

"Thank you for all your concerned messages and well-wishes. Victor and I are working with his amazing doctors to get him back on the ice soon"

7:38 PM – March 29

150 replies 3,200 retweets 64,057 likes

* * *

 **Yuuri Katsuki**

36 min ago

Friends only

"The news isn't great. Still waiting on x-rays, but we're pretty sure Victor's wrist is broken. Thankfully, they don't think his hip is completely broken, but it's a pretty severe contusion. Slight concussion, too. Thank you for all the supportive messages you guys have been sending him. I know we haven't been very responsive, but he really does appreciate it, and so do I."

Liked by Otabek Altin and 75 others 24 Comments

 _(Write a comment…)_

 **JJ Leroy** Get well soon Victor!

Like Reply 15 min

 **Phichit Chulanont** Love you Victor! 3 3 3

Like Reply 13 min

 **Yuuko Nishigori** We're all sending you both our best wishes from here in Hasetsu!

Like Reply 10 min

 _View more comments_

* * *

 **Chris Giacometti** added 3 new photos – with **Victor Nikiforov** and **Yuuri Katsuki**

March 31st at 2:55 pm

Friends only

"Victor's knocked out on pain meds, but Yuuri has no excuse! XD

They're adorable even when they're asleep!

Here's hoping that Victor recovers quickly 3 ^.^ I think it looks very promising!"

[image: Chris makes a peace sign at the camera, lips pursed. Behind him, Victor lies asleep in a hospital bed, wearing a white gown flecked with light blue. His face is covered in Sharpie.]

[image: A close-up of Victor's sleeping face. His cheeks are covered with bold marker lines made to look like whiskers. A black diamond is drawn on his nose, which connects to the curled mustache just beneath it. His chin sports a goatee, and his eyebrows have been connected into a unibrow. On his forehead are the words "Chris wuz here". A monacle is drawn around his left eye.]

[image: A shot of the entire hospital room. Victor remains sleeping, wrapped in sterile-looking white blankets. Yuuri is also asleep, sitting in an armchair next to his fiancée's bed, head resting on its metal rail. His right hand lies on top of Victor's left, the gold ring on the former contrasting sharply with the IV stemming from the latter. Both of their faces are covered in Sharpie.]

Liked by Yuri Plisetsky and 212 others

 _(Write a comment…)_

* * *

 **Center for Athletic Orthopedics**

 **PHYSICAL THERAPY**

Patient: Victor Nikiforov

DOB: 25/12/1985 

Date of onset:  29/3

Diagnosis: Severe L hip pointer w/ pelvic avulsion fracture, L wrist fracture

Recommendations: Rest and minimal weight-bearing 4-6 weeks, crutches for the following 4. ROM, active resistance, gait training for hip after 6 weeks. Strength training and ROM for wrist. Do NOT let patient skate for at least 8 weeks. Will need extensive recuperation beyond normal PT if he decides to return to skating.

Patient to re-check with me in  2 weeks

Physician signature: _Georgina Mikhailov_


End file.
